People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, certain devices include stereoscopic cameras that are able to capture stereoscopic images that include disparity information, enabling those images to appear to be three-dimensional when properly rendered. In order for the relative distances of objects in the image to appear correctly, the cameras need to be adequately aligned such that the apparent disparity is accurate for the actual distance of the object, i.e., the optical axes are aligned in yaw, pitch, and roll. When using two distinct cameras, however, it is difficult to perfectly align the lens elements, such that a software adjustment is also required. While a calibration procedure can be used during the manufacture or testing process, it may be difficult to get users to recalibrate the cameras over time. Further, over a period of time as the device is being used, the stereo cameras can get misaligned (due to shocks or natural degradation). Further still, existing calibration approaches require placing specific calibration objects in specific locations and/or orientations, which can be confusing or at least not enjoyable for a user.